Spectrum
by xMy.November.Insanityx
Summary: She likes to assume that there is a fine line between love and hate, and their relationship merely sways to either side, unsure of itself. And, with every sway came a different color to describe the moment. Sasuke x Sakura. 7/7 Drabbles up.
1. Red

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sasuke, nor Sakura. Nothing Naruto.**

Oh, look. Another collection that I'll probably update every Solar Eclipse. .  
This one will only go up to 7 chapters, however, each centering around a color of the rainbow.  
Here's red. (WARNING: Slight blood/gore. It's not like, excessive or anything; not even close, but, I'm just warning you ahead of time.)

* * *

R e d

Sasuke didn't have a specific favorite color. Whenever she asked him, he would shrug, occasionally adding an "Idunno." The same occurred when inquired if he had a least-favorite color.

Sakura, though clearly disappointed with the vague response, left it at that. It was the fact that he had merely considered the question that left her smiling as he walked away.

_One of these days he'll have an answer._

x0x

His cold, emotionless eyes stared into her own lifeless ones.

Unconsciously reaching down to tuck a few loose strands of _copperstained_ pink hair behind the girl's ear, he couldn't help but tell himself this was all a dream. He knew all too well that this was going to happen sooner or later --he knew she would get in the way, and he promised he would show no mercy-- but he had desperately wished it would be later.

**A LOT later.**

"You were strong Sakura, but not nearly strong enough."

A single tear slid down his cheek and the onyx-haired boy made no movement to wipe it away, but instead watched it fall onto her forehead.

Her bruised, _scarlet_ forehead.  
The _crimson _scars and gashes that lined every inch of her arms and legs.  
There was _red _blood everywhere.

And it was all hers.

Looking back on it, he realized how obvious that question was; the one she had asked him long ago.

"I don't like...the color..._**red**_."

How unfortunate it was that she would never get to hear the words leave his lips.

**_

* * *

_**

Jeez! How angsty! Dx Next up is orange...so maybe it'll be a bit more...cheerful? Not sure. *hasn't even started the next drabble yet* ^^;

Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Orange

Psst. This sounded _so_ much better in my head, man. :(  
I knew I should've waited 'till tommorrow to write, I'm practically half asleep right now. x.x  
But it's like, I'm so tired that I'm _awake_, ya know?  
Anyway, enough of my blabbing. Here's orange~ I managed to make up for the angst in the last one, but, I still don't like this one as much. D:

* * *

O r a n g e

"…I know you probably can't hear me Sasuke…but you and Naruto really scared me…I don't understand why you both constantly fight…" Sakura's half-lidded seafoam eyes gazed at the cast adorning his right foot. "You both just end up getting hurt in the process…so what's the point…?"

A few seconds passed as she waited for the boy to respond in any way possible. Her breath hitched in her throat as he shifted a bit in the hospital bed, but she quickly composed herself.

He wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

"Just…get better…okay? I'll be in the room next door…with Naruto…" Without thinking, she pecked him on the cheek (the one that _wasn't_ bandaged) and gently pulled the covers over his limp form before exiting the room, closing the door softly behind her.

Groaning, Sasuke lifted a hand to his side, reaching for the glass of water on the stand next to his bed. He tensed as his fingers brushed a soft, velvety object.

'_What is that?' _Thinking better of moving his head, he slowly averted his gaze to the left, blinking a few times to steady his blurry vision.

There sat a small vase filled with water and, inside, a single orange tulip. Judging by the bud's bright color and sturdy green stem, it looked as if it had been just recently plucked from a garden. It was obviously placed so that its petals purposely drooped towards the bed, and Sasuke raised a questioning eyebrow while reading the note that lay near the vase.

-

_Sorry for using your water Sasuke-kun! If you're reading this, you probably just woke up after I left. Please get better soon. _

_-Sakura _

_-_

Sasuke shut his eyes tight, feeling the urge to want to fall back asleep. "She can be so…annoying…" He mumbled under his breath, a monotone expression on his features.

_Not really.[1]_

_

* * *

_

[1] - Yeah, he's basically contradicting himself at the end~ knowing when he refers to Sakura as "annoying" he's lying to himself. :P

Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Yellow

Hmm, this seems to be my longest one so far; I like it. :D I got all homework done early just so I could write and update for you guys. Aren't I sweet? :3 xD Haha, I finally added some humor in here instead of all the constant angst I've been drowning my readers in. I sowwy. D; Oh, and I'm thinking of adding in some bonus colors at the end~ like brown, pink, etc. I'll make a poll. Be sure to check it out!

* * *

Y e l l o w

"And THAT, my students, is the sole purpose of a sticky note."

Kakashi punctuated his lecture by jamming said object right on Naruto's forehead.

Needless to say, the members of Squad 7 were very…intrigued. Their sensei had just informed him that these small yellow pieces of paper were used to jot down reminders or other important information of the sort, and for extra convenience, the backside was capable of sticking to most solid objects. (Huh. Ironic how the entire conversation had been born after Sakura pointed out the notes jutting out from every single page of Kakashi's book.) She couldn't help but giggle at Naruto, who was currently crossed-eyed while trying to stare at the object that now slightly protruded his vision.

"HEY! What was that for?!" The blonde pointed at the paper with one hand while trying to pry it off with the other. He started to panic as he realized the thing wouldn't budge. "Does this thing have some kinda jutsu sealed on it?!"

His impatient question fell on deaf ears, as the silver-haired sensei had already disappeared.

Sasuke sneered. "Yeah, idiot, because anyone would want to waste their chakra on a little piece of paper. Maybe…" He drawled out the last word, his head tilting to the side, "You're just _weak_."

Naruto growled in response. "AM NOT! THIS STUPID THING IS JUST…UGH!"

The two remaining teammates merely watched as their comrade battled with one of his most difficult rivals yet: the horrid sticky note.

"I…"

Tug.

"...Can't…"

More tugging.

"...Get it…"

A Yank. Ouch, there goes some eyebrow.

"...OFF!"

At this point Naruto was pratically spinning in circles.

Sakura, feeling left out of the conversation, decided that now it was necessary for her to add in her two cents. "Yeah Naruto, a real Hokage would've ripped that thing to pieces the second it touched their forehead. Heck, it's your fault for letting your guard down and letting Kakashi-sensei get that close to you~! Have you lost your touch?" Her face contorted in mock disgust, trying to obscure her inner Sakura whom was grinning ear-to-ear while applauding at her little statement. '_CHYEAH!'_

Sasuke glanced at the girl from the corner of his eye, observing her. He had to admit, she had truly matured within the last few days. Usually, Sakura wouldn't dare talk to Naruto without giving him a blow to the head first, but now, well, she's keeping her cool.

Sakura met his eyes and grinned before turning away blushing madly, missing the small smile that formed on his face.

'_SASUKE'S IMPRESSED~ SASUKE-KUN'S IMPRESSED~'_ her figurative character sang while doing a small jig.

Naruto twitched, still trying to get the DANG sticky-note off. "UH, HELLO, LITTLE HELP HERE GUYS?!"

--

Lesson Learned: When all else fails, do **not **resort to pouring a liquid on your forehead in a desperate attempt to remove/un-stick the sticky-note that is...stuck there. _Especially_ if that liquid is found in a hot steaming bowl of ramen.

* * *

*sigh* I'll admit, I've been a victim of a sticky-note before. Got slapped on my arm and I was afraid to pull it off. ;3;


	4. Green

Aww, only 3 left? I didn't realize I would be so encouraged to update this thing so much. xD; So um, mild blood in this one. Yeah. Apparently I have an unhealthy obsession with angst. Then again I kinda had planned an unhappy/depressing one for green, anyway. Okay, seriously, I'm done updating for this week. I'm not going to look at thing again until next week. ...Seriously.

* * *

G r e e n

"SAKURA, WATCH OUT!"

Said kunoichi snapped her head around a second too late; however, she managed to dodge the flying kunai so that it missed her chest by a few centimeters and instead grazed her shoulder. She whimpered and clutched the now-bleeding wound, malice and rage crinkling onto her usual-soft features.

Naruto's blue irises went wide as he witnessed his friend getting hurt, and turned towards their attacker, eyes slowly but surely fading to a dark red as razor-sharp fangs became visible. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU-"

"Save it," the girl spat, hastily grabbing another kunai from her pouch and getting into a fighting stance. "I came here to fight and keep you away from Sasuke, not make small talk."

The mention of _his _name made Sakura's blood boil within her veins. This…this…_girl_ was the only thing blocking her path from seeing Sasuke. She had no intention of backing down, and Naruto had made it obvious he felt the same way.

"…Besides," The mystery ninja continued, glancing from Naruto to Sakura and taking a step forward. "He doesn't want to see you," (Why did it seem like she was only talking to Sakura just then?) "So you're just wasting your time."

Naruto suddenly lunged forward, taking her by surprise, but she quickly recovered and before either them knew it, he was flying at impossible speeds towards a tree, only to hit it hard enough that it split in two as he sunk to the grassy terrain.

"N-NO!" Sakura screamed, fighting back tears.

"One down…one to go." She cracked her knuckles a few times before smiling, an odd, sadistic smile. "I pity you, hun, so let me make this quick and painful. C'mon now, don't be like your friend over here…OOF!"

Sakura had kicked the girl straight in the stomach using a quick jutsu to increase her speed. Breathing heavily, she swiped at her bloody arm once more before glancing down at the girl. Sure, that attack only used up a small amount of chakra, but she was exhausted. She briefly wondered how much energy she still had left before her body would surrender to the extreme fatigue.

"…You just made a big mistake. Say your goodbyes, kid, because after I'm through with you…" The female thought better of finishing her little threat, and, after standing up (albeit a bit shakily) and pushing hair out of her face, charged towards her.

'_Do it for Naruto…and Sasuke,' _Her inner-self persuaded. Yes. **Sasuke.**

It practically made the young girl green with envy imagining never seeing her life-long crush after tonight because he was to stay around with this _woman_.

She has promised Sasuke that she would improve; she would help her teammates and try with all her might.

And that gave her all the more reason to fight.

'_I'm coming, Sasuke-kun.'_

* * *

What happened to Sasuke/Where is he, you might ask? Well, Idunno. I'll leave that up to your imagination. And, yes, I do realize that I lack skills when it comes to describing fight scenes. X.x And I was originally going to make the girl Karin, but I didn't want this to be during Shippuden. Actually...I was kinda thinking of maybe this happened while they were in the Forest of Death?


	5. Blue

Ah, okay, quick note: this takes place when the characters are younger, around like, I dunno, let's say, 7-9? And for the sake of the story, imagine Sasuke wearing blue, though it doesn't necessarily have to be the same outfit that he has before the Chuunin Exams. Because I'm currently blank and I don't recall Sasuke's outfit when he was younger. Oh, and guys, I've put the poll for this up, if you want me to continue on with this collection with additional colors, then tell me on the profile poll, because I only have a few left and I need to know if it's worth continuing.  
...so much for a _quick_ note. ^^;

* * *

B l u e

"So, Ino, since you won't say his name…can you at least tell me what he looks like?" A young Sakura Haruno asked, twiddling her thumbs and blushing.

The aforementioned blonde smiled while glancing dreamily over at Sasuke, who was chatting…well, rather, _arguing_ with a red-faced Naruto, while Choji and Shikamaru were standing between them, each attempting to calm the other down, trying to prevent a pointless fight that would most likely be occurring soon.

"…He's really cute," she sighed, feeling the dire urge to run over and hug him.

Sakura giggled, her gaze still fixed on her sweaty palms. "T-that doesn't help me, silly!"

"Okay, okay. Um…well, he's over there." She lifted a small fist over towards the four boys before pointing, tilting her head to the side and grinning widely.

The pink-haired girl finally glanced up and followed her friend's gaze. "Oh? Okeydokey. Well, that narrows it down to four." She observed them for a few seconds, imagining which one of the boys would be fit for Ino's taste.

…_Could it be Naruto? Oh, he's always getting into trouble. But then again he can be really nice…_

"He has dark hair…" Alright, then. Sakura mentally crossed out Naruto's name.

…_Hmm, Choji can be really sweet…he shares his chips…_

"…He's not eating…" It was then she noticed that Choji was holding back Naruto with one hand while clutching at a bag of potato chips with the other, crumbs upon crumbs of the food spilling from his mouth. So it wasn't him.

That just left Shikamaru and Sasuke. Already disregarding the latter, Sakura couldn't help but suppress an 'aww' at the thought of Ino liking Shika-kun.

_Shikamaru's cool…he's good at hide and seek…and he's always quiet…he'd be perfect for-_

"And…" Ino was practically squealing at this point. "HE'S WEARING BLUE!!!"

Sakura frowned, squinting at the brunette haired boy. "…Blue? What is he wearing that's blue?"

"Duh! His shirt!"

"…But Shikamaru's shirt is-"

"WHAT? NO! Sakura, I was talking about **Sasuke**!"

She gasped, slowly turning to face the girl. "Y-you have a crush on…S-Sasuke…?!"

"Yeah…" The girl nodded, completely unaware of the way her friend's voice cracked as she mentioned _his_ name—she was too busy staring at _him_. After a few silent moments, Ino finally turned towards her. "So, you happy that you know now?"

Sakura suddenly found it exceedingly hard to speak. Instead, she shook her head in a swift motion and quickly got up, running in a random direction, hastily wiping the tears streaming down her face…

…leaving Ino to wonder what she had said wrong.

_But I liked him first._

* * *

...I don't like this one much. D;


	6. Indigo

...Does this even have anything to do with the prompt? I think not. [edit: so...like...I think I was going for more of a non-literal sense for the color...as opposed to every other drabble I've done where there's actually a tangible colored-object. indigo is a pretty dark...gloomy color, right? so...the conversation between Sasuke & Sakura is really depressing and-...you know what? **NEVER MIND**.]

* * *

I n d i g o

"I don't have time for pointless things like relationships, Sakura. I've told you and Naruto before; I live solely by the determination I have to kill my brother and avenge my clan. Stop. Wasting. Your. Time."

_Stop it. I hate when you make me feel this way. _

"But what happens after that? After you kill your brother…what will you do with your life?"

_You're going to need someone sooner or later._

"I have time to think about that. For all I know, maybe I won't even live to get to a day when I won't have to worry about anything."

_Please…just let me live by what I want._

"W-What?"

_For such a determined person…you sure do think negative._

"I'll kill him…even if it means I'm going to die in the process."

_But I never said that I wanted to die._

"I believe in you…you're strong…you'll survive…and when you come back…I'll be waiting."

_I want to make you happy, even after you achieve your goal._

_Your selfish…hateful…goal._

"Sure, whatever."

_Everytime we have this conversation, you somehow find a way to give me doubts._

* * *

Seriously, can someone interpret what I just wrote? Because...I sure can't.


	7. Violet

_Continuation from the last prompt, and_ _mild spoilers_. Oh my gosh! It's over guys, it's really over! D: This is officially the first collection on this site that I have actually finished. (Yeah, I decided to not continue after the main 7 colors.)

* * *

V i o l e t

He had done it.

He achieved his goal.

Sasuke Uchihia had managed to ruthlessly murder his older brother, Itachi Uchihia, and was currently in the process of avenging his clan.

Sakura knew, she _knew _that he could do it. She believed in him. And it was hard to fight back a smile as she recalled her conversation with him that occurred only a few days before his departure. All negative feelings previously directed towards his cruel intentions had long disappeared.

He had received his end of the bargain, so it was only fair that she received hers.

But at the same time, she was more than willing to wait. He was patient, and the end result was in his favor.

If they were complete opposites in everything else, they at least resembled each other in that thought.

Waiting; after all these years you would think she would grow tired of it, but it was quite the opposite. Every second that passed surely meant a second closer to them meeting again.

He was like…her prince; the ones from those cliché fairytales. The one who was supposed to sweep her off her feet so that they may fall in love. She liked to assume that there was a fine line between love and hate, and their relationship over the years had merely swayed to either side, unsure of itself. Every sway was so different, yet so similar. Almost like how the colors of the rainbow are all different, yet connected.

Sure, to everyone else, Sasuke was far from a prince. What with his seemingly selfish demeanor and constant cold glare that would be directed towards anyone he happened to get even the slightest negative vibe from. Plus, there was that whole 'betraying' incident mentioned earlier…

But that's what made him different. That was where the 'different' part combined with the 'similar' to form the royal prince concept.

_Would I be his princess?_

And as she glanced up at the darkening sky, blinking back tears and instinctively grabbing at the picture of Team 7 she had grown to cherish so much…

…Sakura hoped that this would be one of the rare moments in reality where everything ended **Happily. Ever. After.**

**End.**

* * *

As you can see...I went for the literal sense for the color again. ;)

Seriously, I can't get over this. Over 850 views...my gawd. HUUUUGE thanks to my reviewers (**CherryBlossom7w7, demon lilith, Angelic Sakura Blossom**, and **XOEYESETTOKILLOX**), favers, and people who put this story on their watch list. You guys have no idea how much that means to me. ;w; I know...that the views and all may not seem like a lot to most people but...I'm not most people. xD;

lessthan3, Autumn.


End file.
